Agency
The Agency is an organization that, in addition to outfitting and supporting Peacekeepers, has used advanced surgical technology to create supersoldiers known as 'Agents'. The headquarters of the Agency is based out of a former hotel, known as The Keep, in the very center of the city. It is believed that the Agency was suffering in the fight against crime, until the Agents came along, created using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. The Agents became The Agency's final, desperate attempt to win back Pacific City. The Director's Briefing Welcome, Recruit. The Agency is grateful that you have volunteered to use your knowledge and skills to serve the people of Pacific City. We won't mince words-the situation is dire. You are our last hope. Pacific City, our nation's capital, is currently controlled by three violent, merciless, and highly organized gangs- Los Muertos, the Volk, and the Shai-Gen Corporation. In response to this crime wave of epic proportions, The Agency is exploiting the work of disgraced scientist (and Shai-Gen general) Dr. Balthazar Czernenko, whose controversial human-modification program is being used to create Agents like yourself who are capable of unparalleled evolution and regeneration. The only comfort we can offer is the assurance that death has no meaning for Agents like you. When your physical form has sacrificed all it can, you can leave the husk behind and regenerate with renewed health and a completely new physical appearance. As a tool of The Agency, you are one and you are many. Your primary objective, and the objective of all Agents, is to dismantle these three gangs by eliminating their leaders, thereby restoring peace and prosperity to the people of Pacific City. Your job won't be easy, Recruit, but you have the full force of The Agency behind you. Good Luck. with The Keep in the background.]] The Keep The Keep is located in the center of Pacific City, and is arguably one of Pacific City's tallest skyscrapers, rivaled only by the Shai-Gen Corporations Tower. The Keep is connected to the rest of Pacific City, via a network of three large underwater tunnels, connecting to each of the city's three main islands. At the base of The Keep is a large garage, where Agents can retrieve Agency vehicles and can even impound civilian and gang vehicles. There is also a Agency Supply Point, so Agents can re-arm and re-equip. It is revealed by The Agency Director, that The Keep was a former 5-star luxury hotel, but closed due to the increasing threat of gang violence. Not long after this The Agency moved in and converted it into a staging post and eventually their base of operations in the fight against crime. The Keep can also be scaled by Agents, with a two star level in agility, but gets much easier with a higher agility rating. Two achievements are gained by scaling and jumping off the Agency building, these being: High Flyer: 'Make your way to the top of the Agency Tower. 'Base Jumper: '''Jump from the top of the Agency Tower and land in the water below. Agents The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. The '''Agents are ; Pacific City's GREATEST HEROES]]genetically modified human beings, created by the Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. Being enhanced, Agents are physically stronger and faster than normal human beings. They can resist far more damages that can instantly kill ordinary humans, and can heal from these at a very fast rate. They can jump over tall buildings in one bound and has very fast reaction time. Agents start off with basic Agency weapons, such as the Colby "Master" sidearm and the Colby EAR50 assault rifle, which both have agency skins and are highly advanced in technology compared to average weapons. Agents are given the choice to unlock Agency supply points around the city. Agents have access to vehicles designed by the Agency, which react to the Agents presence and driving skill. Peacekeepers: Peacekeepers are The Agency's foot soldiers and Pacific City's police, they collect intel for The Agency and Agents, they also patrol and guard captured key locations, which Agents have secured. Peacekeepers can be found patrolling Pacific City in their squad cars and will aid Agents in the fight against crime, but they will also attempt to kill Agents who have injured or killed innocent civilians. If the Agent carries on their rampage, Peacekeepers will send hit squads after the Agent, much like the gangs do. Members: * Director: Charles Goodwin * Agents * Peacekeepers * Advanced Medical and Technical Team Technology: It has been shown that the Agency is capable of creating advanced technology. They are capable of utilizing advanced weaponry and vehicles. But the pride of the Agency are the Agents, who are super-soldiers, through genetic mutations. Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown 2 Category:Locations